Eternal Retribution
by copyninja Kakashi
Summary: Never forget my brothers, never rest, never forgive. For long as the taint of chaos threatens humanity we shall stand and we shall fight. For our duty is not done. Our oath unfulfilled. And our past unavenged.


Prologue

They could feel them beyond the improvised defenses that they had erected hastily to provide cover from incoming attacks,a thousand screaming clawing laughing monstrosities that craved the indulgences that led men astray unlike any other in the galaxy. It was their special sense, the emperors sight as they called it, which allowed them to see them long before they were within range of their weaponry.

A mass of cultists, turned from civilians and residents of a dozen planets of a handful of systems that this blight had leaped and bounded across for the last century. Many of the cultists were all that remained of their worlds population's turned to service of the dark gods whilst all others had fallen through death, sacrifice, or far worse. Then there were the living embodiment's of the foul taint, moving through the hordes of brightly colored minions of chaos like wisps or ghosts as they danced across the ground with the human fodder. They were the daemonettes and other corrupt forces of chaos, pure examples of the warp and its terror hauntingly beautiful and at the same time twistedly ugly many of them having multiple sets of arms or extra breasts all to tempt and sway those that looked upon them. And yet their sight showed them clearly the defiler of this planet, the monster which had led a dozen worlds to their doom. At the very center of the horde she stood in open contempt of the purity they stood for.

A being of beauty and evil, a six-limbed creature, her skin was a varying palette of purple and pink shades. She was clad in silk and leather and chain-mail, ornately inlaid with gold and silver and precious gems fitting her role in the armies lead. She was not a daemon prince no not yet. But soon. They were all that stood between her and that role and she would not be denied what she had planned and schemed for so long to accomplish. The horde almost as one stopped in the street of the ruined imperial city the she-beast's laughter echoing off the destroyed buildings that bled the black blood of countless servants she had sent before her arrival. But now she was here for the final act of the play she had orchestrated and she could see it all before her, a moment longer to savor the thrill and then her voice spoke loudly enough for them to hear even at the end of the street.

"Your end comes for you men of the carrion worm." She taunted the rich velveteen voice cooed and giggled with a tone of a dozen screaming voices at once "Your kin lay dead at my armies feet, your blood a rich bath to soak in, your skulls decorate my hair, and your souls a harvest for the prince of pleasure." Her sneer of victory chorused by the sounds of the army about her and their deprave acts to show their worship of their god of chaos.

Her face split with a insidious grin of sharp needle like teeth, her eyes which were like black pools of ink stood staring at the seemingly empty ruined structure which had once been a Astra Militarum defense bunker but now little more than twisted metal and broken rockreet "What say you to such pleasures men of faith? I can taste your fear." Her taunt ending with a lick of her black lips with a long serpentine tongue.

It was but a moment and she received her answer. "The fear you taste is your own daemon for your words find no purchase here." A voice cut through from the smoking rubble as from their safety rose five figures clad in armor of black and white and red, none of the five having the exact same armor but it was certain they were brothers of the same glorious company of space marines. In the center of the five stood the leader, a Sargent wearing a bright red helmet marking his rank, its green eye lenses focused solely ahead at the she-daemon his words serving to both enrage and amuse the daemon at the spirit this mortal showed. "We are brothers of the Fifth company" He stated clearly. "We heed the word of Alexander Solaris, Chapter Master of the first fleet, " He spoke with reverence and his voice not wavering for a instant. "Know now servants of the dark gods, you face the Swords of Terra, the chapter of eternal retribution." His voice suddenly taking a edge as sharp as a razors edge. "And long as one of us stands you will never escape your divine punishment" He stated not one of his brothers moving a inch, like statues they stood side by side ready to face what lay before them.

Such a thing only served to enrage the creature of chaos as her face of unparallelled beauty twisted into a demons scowl her servants reacting much a similar way to such a affront to the youngest chaos god. "We are our immortal emperors sword and shield" he spoke and his battle brothers cocked their sacred bolters, preparing fresh rounds to tear into the filth that lay before them. "We are his defenders of humanity, we are his angels of death" His words growing louder with each sentence his hands raising the blessed thunder hammer into position " WE ARE SPACE MARINES! AND WE SHALL KNOW NO FEAR!" He roared and charged ahead his brothers fallowing his lead only a second behind his own first step.

The leader of the chaos touched had had enough and pointed one of her many hands towards the men "Bring them to me on their knees!" She demanded with acid to her tone, wanting the men to suffer for their audacity. An order the chaos forces happily and twistedly complied with as they charged towards the space marines. The great warriors did not waiver for a moment as they ran up the street to meet the horde, their destiny might end here but emperor willing they would make them suffer for it. "TOGETHER MY BROTHERS!" The Sargent yelled preparing the thunder hammer for a mighty first blow in his arms raised high behind him, the energy field of the ancient weapon crackling to life hungering to end the taint as much as its wielder did. Raising his voice once again, he shouted over the sound of the tidal wave of enemies that was nearing them. " FOR THE EMPORER! FOR THE PRIMARCHES! FOR THE CHAPTER! PATI CHAO NUMQUAM!" He shouted their high Gothic battle cry the brothers fallowing only a step behind and a second before the two lines of bodies collided they followed their leader in repeating it in low Gothic for all to hear, so none would doubt their resolve."SUFFER CHAOS NEVERMORE!"

hello all, its been quiet some time and much has changed, i decided to try this out gain with a far more original plot i had in mind than the first story i written and this is based off of my own personal chapter i have for the space marine faction of warhammer 40k, i hope you will enjoy the story as i write out this dark future that hangs in the balance in the hands of the emperors finest.

feel free to ask anything you want to know and i'll reply as soon as i can in the next chapter or individually based on the question, till then..the emperor protects.


End file.
